House of Reunions and House of Kidnapping
by Acciolov3137
Summary: After the big Fabina kiss Nina and Fabian hardly spoke before the both go their seperate ways for break. A month later everyone returns except fabian who's no one seen since prom. Rufus intercepts Patricia and Nina and tells them he's kidnapped Fabian.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, it's character's, or the setting. The idea is however mine.

**Nina**

The cab stopped and I stepped out thanking the driver and grabbing my bags from the trunk.  
>"Nina! Welcome back!"<br>I turned and saw Trudy and my roommate/ best friend Amber running towards me. Trudy hugged me and helped me carry my bags while Amber gossiped in my ear.  
>"Thank god you're here." She said, "I was here first and I've been bored for hours. Jerome's here too but he's been in his room organizing this term's latest pranks."<br>"No one else is here yet?"  
>"Nope, but I texted everyone and they all said they'd be here soon. Except Fabian, no one's heard from him since prom."<br>I frowned. Fabian was the one I was looking forward to seeing the most. I kissed him at prom and he kissed me back but I'm still not sure where we stand. I'm kinda worried we'll be like Mick and Mara, where we kiss but then we don't get together until I do something drastic.  
>"He hasn't texted anybody all vacation?"<br>Amber shook her head. "And he was supposed to be back yesterday. Trudy's really worried."  
>By this point the two girls had made their way to their room.<br>"I have a bad feeling." I whispered. I got up and walked downstairs followed by Amber.  
>"Nina!" Patricia ran up and hugged me. Then she got that suspicious look I knew all too well and said, "Where are you two going?"<br>"I was going to see Fabian's uncle to see if he knows where Fabian is."  
>Patricia motioned for me to wait, ran to her room, and came back bag-less.<br>"I'm coming with you. Amber you coming?"  
>Just then Alfie walked in looking much cuter than he did last term.<br>"Um, no...I think I'll stay and...em, help Mara plan an outfit for school." And with that she ran after him.  
>Patricia looked at me and I shrugged at her.<br>"C'mon let's go, the bikes are out back."  
>Patricia led the way and we set off.<br>"So why are we riding down here again?" Patricia asked me after we had been riding for a few minutes in silence.  
>I sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. Amber says Fabian was supposed to be here yesterday and he hasn't contacted anybody since prom, and I just have a really bad feeling."<br>"A Sibuna related feeling?"  
>I nodded. We rode in silence for the rest of the way and even when we got there Patricia was silent.<br>I opened the door and yelled, "Uncle Aide?"  
>He stepped out from behind a bookshelf and smiled at me.<br>"Ah Nina, the beautiful girl my nephew never shuts up about. Is he with you?"  
>Nina stammered before responding. "U-um no, he's home with Mick. I was just shopping with my friend and I wanted to stop by and thank you again for the book."<br>"Oh no problem, but if you'll excuse me, I'm with a customer."

"Well that was a waste of time, we don't know anything." Patricia whined as they walked their bikes back towards Anubis.  
>"Wrong. We know something happened to Fabian between the time he left his Uncle's and the time he would have made it back to Anubis."<br>"Not something, someone. Me."  
>Nina turned and saw Rufus sneering at her. "Lost something?"<br>"I should have known...where is he?" Nina yelled.  
>"Oh he's safe...for now. I caught him walking to Anubis and I snatched up the opportunity. Literally. You see, I realized very quickly you gave me a fake elixir when I saw a picture of you and Fabian at prom with that boy, the one who would have been dead, dancing. Very much alive."<br>"So what do you want from me? Just let him go!"  
>"Not bloody likely! He'll die if you don't bring me the real elixir by Thursday."<br>"But that's only three days from now!" Patricia protested.  
>"And a half," he corrected, "So you better hurry. Fabian's alive, but not well. And he's bored out of his mind since I took this from him."<br>Rufus threw down what looked like a book and turned and walked away yelling, "Three days!" over his shoulder.  
>When he was out of sight I ran and picked up the book. I gasped and felt tears threatening to fall.<br>"What is it?" Patricia asked.  
>I turned to her. "His second favorite copy of 'The Solar System Is Your Friend'. He burned his signed copy at the first Sibuna meeting."<br>"So he's not lying then? He's really got Fabian?"  
>I counted to ten and then looked at Patricia.<br>"Not for long. We're getting him back."

**The season 2 premiere is coming up so I'm gonna need reviews to keep motivated to continue. Sometime's I compare my fan fic too closely to the show and lose my idea. So review, I've been writing non-stop so expect a new chapter every other day(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian

********I heard the door close and turned to see Rufus walking in smiling.  
>"Honey I'm home!" He called throwing a burger at me. "Your girlfriend says she misses you."<br>My head snapped up.  
>"What did you say to her?"<br>"Nothing really, just that she had three days to get me the elixir or you die. Then I walked away, but not before I saw her crying over that stupid book I took from you."  
>"Nina's not stupid you know! She won't just give in. She didn't for Patricia, she won't for me."<br>"Yes, but she didn't kiss Patricia at prom. This will work."********

********

Nina

********We we're all sitting in my room trying to figure out a way to save Fabian.  
>"I don't understand why we don't just go and take Fabian back." Alfie whined. he was sick of sitting here brainstorming. I was already Tuesday night, giving us only two days to save Fabian.<br>"We would if we knew where he was being kept at! We've already checked the place he was holding me. It's not like there's a tracking device on him."  
>My head snapped up.<br>"Patricia, you are a genius!" I stood up and ran to Fabian and Mick's room and ran back with Fabian's laptop. "Fabian has a tracking device on him!" I explained to everyone's confused faces. "After Patricia, Fabian and I got those dog collars with the online tracking devices and Fabian cut the trackers out and I have one on the band of my ring, and he has one his necklace."  
>"I didn't know Fabian had a necklace..." Patricia said outloud.<br>"Yeah, he's always wearing it. I've never seen him without it." I said back.  
>"Well I'm not always staring at him so I wouldn't know." I blushed but laughed when I heard Amber say, "I'm kinda offended he didn't care enough to get me a dog collar."<strong><strong><br>****

"I'll get you a collar if you agree to be my bitch." Alfie whispered just loud enough for Nina and Jerome to hear. Jerome laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Guys focus! Jerome go get your phone. Me and Patricia will track Fabian, Alfie, get Mick and go to the kitchen to make a mixture of the most disgusting stuff you can find. Tell him it's for a project or prank or something. And Amber, take Mara and go buy balloons from the party store, if she asks you're throwing a 'Welcome Back' party."  
>"Ooh, If I buy extra, can I really throw a party?"<br>"Sure! After Fabian's back you can throw a huge party."  
>She squealed and ran off to fetch Mara.<br>Jerome returned with his phone and handed it to me.  
>I flipped through his messages until I found the "unrepeatable" message and hit reply.<br>"We have the elixir. Abandoned warehouse. 4.  
>-Sibuna-"<br>I sent the message and didn't bother waiting for a reply. I just tossed the phone back to Jerome and dragged Patricia to her room.  
>"So how does this tracking device thing work?" Patricia asked.<br>"We registered our trackers online so I just type in his code: 3o7plw6z, and it shows me his location." I turned the computer so Patricia could see the grid pop up, very quickly zooming in on a building and pulling up directions.  
>"Bingo!" I said, writing the directions on my hand.<br>"Hey I know that place is! That's the old cinema that shut down a few years ago. Fantasia or something. But that's an hour away!" Patricia said.  
>"What are you guys doing? It's after lights out, move it!"<br>We jumped at the sound of Victor and I closed the laptop, standing to leave.  
>"Good night Patricia. Thanks for the help with my homework. I really needed it." I said for Victor's listening ears. She smiled. "Oh no problem, anytime." We hugged and I whispered, "Sibuna meeting tomorrow. Spread the word," in her ear. She nodded and I left to mine and Amber's room, Fabian's laptop under my arm.<br>"Hey Nina, does this look like enough balloons?" Amber asked as I entered our room. I looked around and their had to be at least 300 balloons.  
>"Um...yeah. There's enough balloons for the plan and three parties."<br>"Yay! Wait, if Fabian hasn't been back yet how is his laptop here?"  
>"Oh yeah...he got a new one and said I could have the old one but I left her when I went home last term. I was just about to go through it and see what's on here."<br>I sat on my bed and opened the laptop.  
>"Ooh, I bet he wrote something about you on there." Amber said, sitting down next to me.<br>"I doubt it."  
>"Here lemme see." Amber said reaching over and taking the laptop. I saw her hit a few buttons and click a few things and then she yelled, "Voila! Fabian had a diary on here."<br>"What? Well don't read it!"  
>"Too late! Ha! I knew he liked you!"<br>"What?" Before I knew what I was doing I was reading Fabian's journal.********

********

_"A new girl showed up today and Mick's already mocking me because I think she's pretty. But I feel so bad for her, she hasn't been here for very long and I already caught her crying because of Patricia. I wanted to hug her or something but I just stood there, like an idiot! Mick says I should keep being sweet to her. I didn't need him to tell me. I already planned on it. Just so I have it in writing. I have my eye on Nina Martin."_

********I was blushing like crazy.  
>"Skip ahead a few weeks." Amber whispered at me. I hesitated. "Oh go on, you've already read some of it."<br>I pulled up the entry six weeks later.********

********

_"I told Nina I would stand by her no matter what and it made things really awkward, I had almost kissed her. Luckily she moved away, I don't wanna go ruining my chances with her by telling her that I like her._

_Is it it too early or should I tell her?"_

****I was tearing up. "Amber we have to get him back."  
>"We will, you have a plan don't you?" I nodded.<br>"I'll tell you tomorrow with Sibuna."  
>She nodded and we both went to our beds and tried to sleep. I finally fell asleep thinking about what I'd say to Fabian when we got him back.<br>I settled on, "I Love You." and fell asleep.

******More reviews please, I know this story's not the best. Tbh: I thought it up at like 3am and I've been writing during school, and on the bus and stuff so it might be a little.."Ehh..." But still, If you like it review, if not, the just don't read it. I fixed the spacing, hope it's a little better than Chapter 1(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fabian**

"Hey! Get up!" Someone kicked me hard in the stomach and I cried out.  
>"Oh good. You're up."<br>I stood up, light headed and out of breath.

"What do you want?" I asked when I had caught my breath.

"It's noon and I'm about to run into town to get the elixir. Clean this place up, when I come back I'll have that girl."  
>"Nina? What do you want with her? Leave her alone!"<br>"I'm getting the elixir, and I plan on using that bitch for the transfer of youth."  
>"No, don't touch her!"<br>"Oh don't worry, I'll save you something. A finger maybe, or an ear...Oh I know! Her eyes. You think their pretty right?"  
>I swung, I didn't think but I felt my fist connect with Rufus's face. He fell, got up swearing, and swung at me. I dodged the first swing but he caught me in the stomach again and I fell. He straddled my stomach and pulled out a knife.<br>"That was very stupid." He cut a long cut into my cheek and smiled. "I'd watch your temper next time. You never know, my face might be the last one you ever see." He punched me in the face and everything went black.

**Nina**

"Hey, Get up!" I shot up.  
>"Sorry to wake you Nina but it's noon and we need to know the plan. We only have a few hours until you have to leave." I nodded and got up.<p>"Give me 15 minutes and I'll be downstairs. I just need a shower."<br>They nodded and got up to leave muttering something about getting the others and meeting in Jerome's room. I took a shower in five minutes, got dressed in a blue tank top, a green fall jacket, my favorite dark skinny jeans, and blue sneakers. I put on some natural looking make-up consisting of mascara, eyeliner that wasn't noticeable but made my eyes pop, and my favorite chap stick, giving my lips a slightly glossy but not sticky and gross look. I sprayed relaxer in my hair and brushed it while blow drying it. I don't know why but I felt like looking extra good today, maybe it was because I was going to see Fabian for the first time in over a month.  
>Patricia yelling, "Nina you coming?" from the other side of my bedroom door got my attention and I opened it, smiled, and followed her downstairs.<p>

"Okay, here's the plan. We need to fill as many balloons as we can with whatever that is," I said motioning to the bucket on the floor next to Alfie.

"Oh it's broccoli, mashed banana, chips, spaghetti noodles, dirt, mustard, grass, and puréed carrots."

"Right, anyway, we fill balloons with it, and an hour before we're supposed to meet Rufus, me, Jerome, and Patricia will drive to where Fabian is, that was as soon as Rufus leaves we can get him. Meanwhile at the warehouse, when Rufus gets there, wait till he's away from his car, and throw the balloons at him driving him into the warehouse so you can lock him in. After that run to the main road and we'll pick you up."

"One question...none of us have a car, and certainly not one big enough to fit all of us." Jerome interjected.

"A limo's big enough right? There's a rental place in town." I said.

"Yeah, but we're broke, and it's closes tomorrow at 3."

"Oh, Jerome, king of pranks and mischief...hot wiring a car should be no problem for you."

"But that's illegal!" He protested.

"Wimp! I'll do it!"  
>Everyone turned to look at Patricia.<p>

"_What?_ Jerome and Alfie aren't the only delinquents here." Jerome just stared at her.  
>"<em>A<em>lright...everyone exchange phone numbers just in case." We passed our phones around, each time programming our own number into the contacts.

"Now we have an hour and a half to fill these balloons. At two we'll split up, that'll put me, Jerome, and Patricia at the movie theater at 3:00, which should be when Rufus leaves if it takes an hour to get there. I don't want any mistakes, like last time so everyone has to be at the warehouse by 3:30."  
>Everyone turned to look at Jerome.<p>

"Look I'm sorry," he said, "but Nina, everything will go fine. Your plans pretty good."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

We spent the next hour and a half filling the balloons.

"This smells revolting!" Amber groaned as she filled and tied the last balloon.

"Good, that's the plan." I said putting the balloon in the back pack Alfie held out. The fourth one we had filled.

"Okay, everybody ready?"  
>They all nodded.<p>

"Good, Sibuna!"

**Aha! Cliffhanger! Kinda...Fabian's rescue is coming up! The more reviews I get the faster it comes! But do keep in my mind my process is hand writing, typing, editing, uploading, re-editing, and publishing...and sometimes another edit. There's no Word on this computer and things don't always copy over from my google document. Anyway, review if you wanna know what happens!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rufus**

It was almost 3 and I was about to leave to get the elixir. The boy was still unconscious, I was beginning to worry I'd hit him harder than I thought. I looked at my watch and saw it was 2:50. I left the cinema, locking the door on my way out, I got in my car and headed to the warehouse, grimacing at a limo passing by.

"Probably some stupid kids going to some dance." I drove on, smiling at the the thought of finally having the elixir in my hand.

**Nina**

We all held our breath as we saw Rufus pass and grimace at the limo.

"Do you think he saw us?" Patricia asked Jerome, who was driving.

"He couldn't have, these window's are pitch black." He answered back. I sat in the farthest row of seats, but the sound of three phones going off made me, as well as Jerome and Patricia jump.

"It's a text from Amber, their all ready." I read from my phone.  
>I went back to drumming my fingers on my lap in anticipation.<p>

"We're here! Nina, I assume you wanna go get him?" Jerome said, stopping the car.

I nodded, "But can one of you come too? Just in case."  
>Me and Jerome circled to the back of the theater where there was the only door that didn't have a pile of trash piled in front of it.<p>

"It's locked!" Jerome said, jiggling the handle.

"I got it." I said, pushing him aside, and picking the lock with one of my bobby pins.

"Fabian?" I called out. There was no answer but we we're definitely in the right place.  
>We split up, I checked the balcony's and Jerome looked backstage.<br>I was looking through rows of chairs and was about to head back downstairs when Jerome called, "Nina, I've got him!"  
>I ran to where his voice came from and saw Jerome walking towards me with Fabian slung over his shoulders.<p>

"He's alive, but unconscious." Jerome assured me when he saw how worried I looked. "But he has a bruise on his face and a long cut on his left cheek. Run ahead and open the doors, would you? We'll put him back with you."  
>I did as I was told and got comfortable int he back when Jerome walked in, he set Fabian down and I adjusted him so he was lying on his back, with his head on my lap.<br>"You all good?" Jerome asked, once he had gone back to the drivers seat, and started the car.

"Yeah...but I'll be much better once he's awake."

"Maybe a kiss from his 'Prince Charming' will wake him up." Patricia joked.

"That might actually work..." The boy in my lap whispered.

I looked down at him.  
>"Hey..." I whispered, my eyes tearing up.<p>

"Hey." He whispered back. "I was so worried about you." He sat up.

"_You_ were worried? I get back and the first thing I hear is that your missing and then I find out it's Rufus. I was scared he'd really kill you and I wouldn't get the chance to tell you that I..."  
>He grabbed my hand.<p>

"Don't. Don't chicken out like I did all last term.  
>I took a deep breath and kissed him. He kissed back his hands going to my cheeks and mine rested on his chest.<p>

"_I Love You_." I whispered as I pulled back. Despite him being kidnapped, hurt, and halfway starved he beamed his 100 watt smiled.

"I love you too." And we kissed again. We broke apart to the sound of to the sound of Jerome saying, "Yuck! Couldn't they have waited until we were out of the car?"  
>I looked and saw Jerome wincing in the front seat.<p>

"Oh shut up _slime ball_! You know if a girl was all over you, the last thing you'd be thinking about is some one's comfort." Patricia shot back.  
>Jerome stopped the limo at a stop sign.<p>

"Of course I would. I actually have manners." He turned and winked at her.  
>I blinked and next thing I knew Patricia and Jerome were making out.<p>

"You're seeing that too right?" I whispered at Fabian.

"Well if you can't beat them, join em' right?" He whispered in my ear huskily.  
>I kissed him and he instantly licked my bottom lip and I eagerly granted him entrance.<p>

"You should get kidnapped more often, it makes you _sexier_." I said as he planted kisses on my neck.

"You should rescue me more often, you're much more confident. I've never heard you say anything close to 'sexy'."  
>My phone rang and we jumped apart.<br>"Hello?"

"Nina? It's Amber, we're waiting at the main road, where are you?"

"We're on our way," I said, looking at Jerome who had already started the car again. "We'll see you soon."

"Nina?" Fabian asked after I hung up the phone and put it on my pocket.

"We are...together right? This wasn't just a kiss because you were happy to see me?"  
>I looked at him and saw the old Fabian: shy, inspoken, unsure.<p>

"Fabian..." I said waiting until he looked at me. "I Love You, and I should have told you before last term ended. I hated wondering about 'us' all break. And now that I've got you back I'm never letting you go. And I know that sounds creepy, but what I'm trying to say it-"

"Nina?" Fabian said interrupting my rambling. "I'll take that as a yes. So shut up and kiss me..._girlfriend_."  
>I smiled. "Sure thing...<em>boyfriend<em>."****  
><strong>**

**And I did**

_So that's the end...I was gonna keep going and have them trying to keep Rufus away and more adventures and what not but I like this ending. PM me if you think otherwise._

_And I have some Mara x Jerome fanfics getting published soon so check em' out(;_

_-B_


End file.
